


Don We Now Our (Gay) Apparel

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, u mean i wrote this whole story just so waverly can do that santa costume dance, you are right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sheriff Nicole Haught’s world was turned upside down when world-class researcher Waverly Earp rolls into sleepy town Purgatory for Christmas.orThe Hallmark AU
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for the holidays, more gay
> 
> and yes i need to stop writing AU's- I KNOW
> 
> let me know what y'all think. This is only going to be a few chapters, of fluffy sweet christmas/holidays gay

Nicole Haught had a good life, she did.

At the age of 27, she managed to own her own house, become a full fledged sheriff, and have a  _ disastrously lacking love life. _

She transferred to Purgatory to leave the fast life of the city police department, and hoping to find a good life here. She loved the outdoors, and the little city vibe, she just wished that she had someone to share it with. Atlas, the most she had was her cat.

Which to be fair, wasn’t her fault exactly. It was a small town, and the dating options were limited to people she went to high school with, and closeted teachers. She tried to branch out on dating websites, and even at times went out of town to try dating, but ultimately they were all flops. At this rate, Nicole was trying to fulfill her life in other ways, because honestly, what was there to do in a town with a population of just under 500?

The most excitement she managed to see was from her deputy, Wynonna Earp. When Nicole was transferred her from a big city division, Wynonna was a deputy, and still is. Nicole wondered on how she made law enforcement by the woman’s own criminal history, and lax personality- but then again the whole town is wonky. She turned out to be a good deputy, all things considering. Yes, sometimes she shows up late, or drunk, or eats  _ all  _ of the donuts, but other than that- she sometimes does her job. 

“Hey Haught-to-traught, I am going to need tomorrow night’s patrol off.” Wynonna said through a mouth full of donuts. 

  
Nicole watched the woman saw through the sugary treat for a moment. “Why? It better be important Wyonna, it’s the holiday season and it’s going to be busy.”

The sound of Wynonna noise-ly chewing and swallowing was her only answer.

“Well?”

“You mean, we might have two arrests, instead of one?” Wynonna mocked, licking at her sticky fingers intently.

Become a sheriff they said, people will respect you, you will do an important job to protect the community, and serve the people. Yeah, right. The biggest part of this department's budget was Wyonna’s donut and coffee runs. 

Nicole sipped her own coffee gingerly, watching Wynonna eagerly grab another donut, and took another bite before responding.

“My sister is coming into town.” 

Nicole almost forgot that with the holiday season, people had family to spend time around, and had family coming into town. Nicole couldn’t help but momentarily feel jealous at the prospect that Wynonna gets  _ family. _ But she quickly shakes off the thought, because everyone deserves family- and she shouldn’t wish that upon others, just because Nicole is bitter.

She does have family, of sorts- between Calamity Jane, and Nedley, she does consider herself lucky. She just can’t help but want  _ more.  _ It’s like a feeling of wanting something, but not knowing what, like you can’t put your finger on what it is, until it’s there. In a way it almost leaves an empty hole in Nicole’s gut, on something missing, but not knowing what.

“Okay, but you have to get someone to cover your shift.” Nicole grumbled, grabbing a report off of Wynonna’s desk that was covered in random sprinkles that fell off of Wynonna’s donuts.

Nicole shook off the sprinkles, trying to wipe of the sticky texture, and smooth out the papers. “Well, I was hoping you would cover it?” Wynonna asked uncertain-ly, pausing in her munching to flash Nicole a hopeful smile.

There were other deputies, why didn’t she ask them- before coming to her boss, and Nicole said just that. At this Wynonna’s face grimaced for a moment, before plastering another sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Uh, they might be also coming with me to welcome my sister back into town.” 

Ouch, Nicole knew that they were really good friends. But the bite at not being invited stung for a brief moment, before Nicole remembered her professionalism. Of course, she was their boss, who wants their boss to come and meet their sister? It made sense of course, but at the same time, Nicole really considered her deputies, and the whole department, her friends, and somewhat even her family.

At times like these, it’s a reminder that the sentiment isn’t fully shared because Nicole was their commanding officer, and  _ boss.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to work anyways. It’s not like she had anything else to do but watch Netflix with Calamity Jane on her couch, and eat pizza.

“Fine.” 

Nicole should of known better though.

\-------------

It started out as a normal patrol, during the holiday season. With it being such a small town, there really wasn’t a lot of traffic going around, being that the town was really two roads that went right through it. Thus the patrol was mostly staying towards the central part of town, and sitting around. 

Nicole’s first few weeks in Purgatory, she tried to be proactive and actively driving around, but after a while- realizing that she went back and forth around 10 times, and only burned an hour, that, that wasn’t going to work. Now she’s content to sit in her parked patrol car with the radio on, while she peered around town as it got dark. 

Earlier in her shift she had 10-57, which typically wasn’t really that surprising. Especially considering, townsfolk would go down to Shorty’s and have too many drinks, and try to walk home. They weren’t really disruptive, mostly just bumbling around the street, just being a danger to themselves. Which just has Nicole picking them up, and driving them home so they don’t get hypothermia from walking home in the cold. 

Although, Nicole definitely prefers this change of pace, from her old department in the city. That dealt with real crimes, and real criminals. While, Nicole now, spends her days mostly driving drunk townsfolk home, and ushering cattle or animals off the road.

“Hey, what’s your 10-20?” The radio buzzed off.

Nicole grabbed her receiver, clicking on. “Central down, 10-4.”

Over the line she heard Jeremy fumble behind is own Mic, a distant sound of him flipping through the pages. “Have you been studying your 10 codes?” Nicole followed up, as she listened to him continue to fuss.

He paused flipping at her question. “Yes?”

Nicole sighed. “What is it, Jeremy?” 

“We just got a call of disorderly conduct at Shorty’s.”

“10-4.”

“What?” He asked.

“Okay, Jeremy. It means  _ okay. _ ” Nicole groaned, clicking off of her radio.

She grabbed her Stetson off of her dashboard, before getting out of her car. Luckily, center of town, meant she was right across from Shorty’s. Immediately, when she opened the door, readying her hand on her utility belt,  _ she should of known better. _

Wynonna of course, it was  _ always  _ Wynonna. She was propped up on the bar, clearly drunk- in the middle of some sort of speech?

“I just want to let you all know,  _ you can suck my dick. _ ” Wynonna slurred, waving around her mug of beer, to which a portion of the crowd erupted in cheers.

_ What the hell. _ But it got worse, because of course it got worse. Beside Wynonna, was Doc Holliday, her other deputy, unsteadily climbing on the bar stool beside her, holding a full bottle of whiskey.

Behind them was the bartender, looking un-amused, as he merely wiped down the spill that Wynonna was making as she continued to wave around her drink, playing to the crowd, as Doc stood up beside her. There was an unknown woman beside the two, pulling at Wynonna’s leather jacket, urging her to get down. Nicole only managed to get a brief look at the beautiful woman before her reverie was cut short.

The door slammed behind Nicole, and it cut through the cheers, and everyone proceeded to look up at her arrival.

_ Great. _

“Oh shit.” Wynonna slurred out, hastily making her way from on top of the bar.

If Nicole wasn’t so mad, she would be impressed by the balance Wynonna had despite being absolutely plastered.

At the rest of the crowd seeing the Sheriff, they quickly dispersed from around Wynonna and Doc. Leaving the deputies to their fate, and resuming back to their own activities. Doc attempted to get off the bar, and leaned too heavily forward, and ended up falling face forward and breaking a nearby table with his weight.

The sound of the wood snapping, did wonders for Nicole’s rising ire. But it was quickly doused, when the woman who was trying to pull Wynonna down from the bar, was running over to Doc’s side on the floor in concern.  _ Who was this woman?  _ Nicole has never seen her before, and at the same time, it would only make sense that a newcomer to Purgatory wouldn’t be smart enough to run away from the Doc and Wynonna’s antics. 

The mystery woman inspected a groaning Doc, as Wynonna erupted into laughter beside Nicole at the hilarity of Doc falling and breaking a full fledged table.

A couple patrons looked over at Doc’s landing, before shrugging it off, because of the expected behavior that was learned from Wynonna and Doc. The mystery woman didn’t seem to share the same sentiments as she frantically looked over his fallen body, in almost terror. She looked around shocked at no one running up to help, and pausing to look back at Nicole.

“Is he alright?” Nicole called out, looking over the woman’s shoulder to a winded Doc.

The woman paused for a moment gathering herself, putting her hand over his forehead, and briefly touching over his ribs that he fell on. “I think so, but then again I think he is so drunk that he doesn’t feel the pain.” She laughed shakily.

Between the sheer disaster that she walked into, Nicole knows she should be way more filled into fury. Especially the town witnessing half the police department being drunk and disorderly, and now  _ breaking  _ private property. But this mysterious woman is throwing her off guard, Nicole knows dimly in the back of her mind that her  _ gay  _ ass is just responding to a new random woman in the Purgatory population. It especially doesn’t help when the woman was beautiful.

Nicole sighed. “Probably.”

“So, since Doc broke something, does that mean he is in more trouble than I am?” Wynonna asked, leaning heavily on the bar. 

“No.” The bartender answered, clearly irritated.

Nicole turned to him, fussing with the Stetson on her head and sighing. “I’ll get them out of your hair, and then be back tomorrow to see how we can fix this.”

He merely grunted and turned back to his other patrons. Which, was fair considering the amount of damage that the two had done, and how much they probably affected the poor man’s actual customers with their activities.

At least the town wasn’t big on persecuting people, that Nicole knew. She would end up taking them to the station, and she has half a mind to look them up for the night, while they slept out their hangovers. Then tomorrow, she could let them out, so they could come back here and fix the table, and pay off their tabs.

Although, they were really drunk, and not at all coordinated. The minute Nicole stepped over Doc to pick him up, and he dead-weighted, it was clear that she would need some help. Luckily, the mystery woman looked guilty at the scene, and did help Nicole. While the woman was pretty small, she managed to help hold a good amount of Doc’s weight, and help her prop open the doors, while Wynonna lagged behind them.

Of course, it would of been easier if Wynonna opened the door for them, being that they were dragging Doc, but that would make  _ too  _ much sense for drunk Wynonna. She was to enraptured on the recently fallen snow, and then in the car, with the rolling down the window. Even in the car she could hear Wynonna sloshing around, as Nicole drove awkwardly. She chanced a look at they mystery woman as she leaned back in her seat to keep the drunk pair in the back occupied.

Nicole would of asked for her name, but she doesn’t want to encourage herself. Not to mention, it seemed rather awkward to do while they were trying to haul the duo to the station. Fortunately, once they got to the station, getting them locked up was the easy part. Luring Wynonna with a day old stale donut, and a blanket, was all it took. While they just had to drag Doc in there and lock the door.

Safe to say, Nicole was pretty winded by the time they were finally settled away. On the bright side the other woman was too. It didn’t make Nicole feel that much better, since she was an officer and expected to be in better shape, but what could she say? She was a sheriff in a small town, she didn’t need to be a damn  _ athlete. _

“Does this happen often?” The woman asked, out of breath.

“Not usually, if it did. I imagine this department would be a half a box of donuts and me.” Nicole couldn't help but laugh. Truly the incredulity of the whole situation of tonight, had Nicole only being able to chuckle at it’s madness.

The woman laughed in return, rearranging the over-sized beanie on her head. Nicole couldn’t help but watch, because the woman was beautiful. And her smile was kind of driving Nicole insane, and it didn’t help that this woman smiled  _ a lot.  _

“Who are you?” Nicole asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

She smiled at this, before sticking out her hand. “Waverly.”

Nicole met her hand with a firm shake, out of instinct. The minute she was doing it, she couldn’t help but want to smack herself. Nicole didn’t need to grasp the poor woman’s hand so firm, and do a rough shake like she was used to. It was just instinct, and it didn’t help that it kicked into overdrive at the small soft hand in her grip.

“Nicole.” She tried to answer confidently, clearly embarrassed by her overzealous handshake as she let Waverly’s hand go.

_ Waverly.  _ Her mind couldn’t help but flip over the name in her mouth, trying it out. Nicole knew that she was just excited because she was breathtaking, but she couldn’t help but being pulled to her. In the back of her mind, she was berating herself. In the time she took over the Purgatory police department, she hadn’t been on any successful date, or even had been  _ laid. _

She was hungry for a connection with a woman, and in general, touch starved for attention and affection. It was sad, Nicole knew that the handshake stirred feelings in her. At this rate, she was worried if she looked at a door jamb too long, that she might be tempted.

“What brings you down to Purgatory?” Nicole asked, trying to be nonchalant as she grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of a desk to give the duo in the cell.

Waverly grabbed the one offered out of Nicole’s hand with a grateful smile, before popping it open and taking a drink while she watched Nicole lay them into the cell, and a package of crackers.

“Don’t worry Sheriff, I promise I only have good intentions in your town.” Waverly teased, sitting herself on top of one of the desks.

Nicole felt her back go straighter at the phrase, she knew Waverly was merely teasing and being friendly, but the loneliness in her was only stoked further in her. Especially with Waverly using the title of her authority so teasingly, while astride on a desk.

She could feel her mind running wild with it. Nicole wanted to be ashamed by already having impure thoughts about a random woman she just met, but honestly she couldn’t help herself. Nicole wanted to lay her out on the flat of that desk, and have that skin on skin contact. The attraction in her she felt for Waverly, pushed her thoughts, and she wanted to kiss her, and run her hands up beneath Waverly’s sweater, and feel her skin- 

“Ugh.” Wynonna groaned behind the bars.

“Besides, I am here to see my sister, and hopefully I can help keep her out of trouble in the meantime.” Waverly joked, motioning to a sprawled out Wynonna on the bunk.

_ Wynonna was her sister? _ It was like Nicole’s balloon being popped. Of course the first attractive woman Nicole has come in contact with, would be Wynonna’s sister, and officially taking her off the market to Nicole. 

Nicole could feel the smile inching at her face, immediately dropping down. Waverly gave her a confused look, and she plastered a new one on her face at Waverly’s attention.

“Well, that would make my job easier for sure.” Nicole agreed, smiling artificially.

“Well, I’ll see you around Officer Haught. While my sister gets to sleep in a jail cell, I am going to take the opportunity to have the house to myself.” Waverly laughed out, almost flirtatiously.

Immediately at the sentence, Nicole couldn’t help but wonder  _ is that an offer? _

Sister or not, Nicole wouldn’t definitely take her up on that offer, consequences be damned. Especially when Wynonna already fucked up today, why couldn’t Nicole  _ fuck  _ (up). It had been a long time for Nicole, and the holidays only increased the hollowness of that time, and it wouldn’t hurt to have a fling.

Of course, Nicole riling herself up was all for nothing, because the only answer to her running thoughts was of the door slamming shut, after Nicole had gotten lost in her thoughts.

  
Waverly had left. 

Of course it wasn’t a proposition you  _ idiot.  _ Nicole slammed her head on the desk in front of her in embarrassment.

“Nicole, I have to pee and unless you want to be wiping it off the floor you better let me out right  _ fucking now! _ ” Wynonna called out urgently, rattling at the cell door.

Nicole should've really known better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is officially introduced to Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy, i literally took forever working on this chapter and I have no explanation why.
> 
> so this is all mapped out, 5 chapters- a little baby ficlet of sweet baby gay, in time for baby jesus
> 
> thanks for reading and see ya in the comments!
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr @tharvelknight

Nicole didn’t see Waverly after that, and not much of Wynonna much either. 

She figured that they were spending time with each other, since Waverly was visiting. Honestly, Nicole is surprised herself by approving Wynonna’s additional time off, but after she rolled into the department after she had locked up Wynonna and Doc for the night. Once she made the duo fix the table, and pay their tab, she was too exasperated other than to send Wynonna home, and put Doc on patrol.

It’s been rather peaceful, with Wynonna being out of the office and at the same time there was a certain lack of donuts and coffee that Nicole was accustomed to. Luckily though, with Doc being her other deputy, they have been able to separate the patrols evenly. Of course, even as the sheriff of the department, she was still left with the shitty shift, on night patrol. Which, seems laughable to even have in the small town of Purgatory, but it’s still a precaution. Mostly, Nicole remains on call, and stays in the station most nights doing the leftover paperwork that  _ Wynonna _ didn’t do.

Even after a few days later, with Christmas fast approaching, Nicole found herself more lonely than usual. Especially with the influx of visitors, that were to visit their families. While Nicole sat around watching reruns of the L Word at night. Embarrassingly, though. Waverly had been good inspiration for her obligatory masturbation sessions.

Which of course, was a good thing she hasn’t seen Waverly. Nicole isn’t sure if she could meet her eyes.

“Haught, 10-20?” Her radio crackled out on her shoulder.

She stretched her limbs in preparation to respond. She had gotten so lost in thought and doing paperwork, she is unsure of how long she hasn’t moved from the same spot. Nicole could feel her bones stutter in response, between the cold weather, and being so late in the night.

“I am at the station, what’s up?” She yawned out, rubbing at her face at glancing at the clock in her office. 

What could possibly happening at  _ 2:53  _ in the morning? Nicole will throttle Robin if he calls over cattle in the road. Even if he can even remember the livestock 10 code. 

A rustle of paper. “We got a 10-67, a woman requesting help, I think she is stuck in the snow or something.” Jeremy elaborated, fussing over the line. His voice sounded cloudier than usual, as if he was woken up by the call.

“Okay, I’ll be there. Where did she say?” She asked, grabbing her Stetson and jacket off the coat-rack, fingers still holding her radio.

“Along Route 66, leaving town.”

“Okay.” 

“Robin?” Nicole spoke again.

“Yeah?” He piped up.

“Next time, don’t fall asleep.” Nicole berated, getting into her police cruiser.

“Hey I-” 

She took her finger off the call sign with a fond sigh.

It didn’t take long to find the stuck car in the snow, as Nicole drove along the snow-y street, propped up in her seat, and squinting for visibility. The weather wasn’t as bad as it could be, but just enough for someone to get stuck if they weren’t careful enough. Honestly, Nicole was surprised to see that it was a Jeep that happened to get stuck. As it was lifted pretty high, and had a 4 wheel drive.

It stuck out like a sore thumb, between the contrast of the white snow, and the black sky, with a bright red Jeep in the midst, with the headlights on. The windshield wipers were on full blast, skating across the windshield, and Nicole squinted further to try to place the woman in the car as she pulled alongside of it.

Nicole got out of her cruiser, digging her hiking boots in the icy black top, to not slip. She took out her flashlight, as she made her way over, and tapped it on the driver window. She flashed into the car,

_ Waverly. _

Once the light made its way on Waverly’s face, she saw her face break out into a smile. Nicole smiled back through the muggy window, and if it wasn’t freezing outside, and the circumstances, she wouldn’t of been able to meet Waverly’s eyes. It was a brief moment as Waverly turned off the car and grabbed her bag. Nicole took a step back as Waverly opened her door, already shivering. 

“We aren’t going to be able to get your car out of the snow in these conditions, and because Purgatory doesn’t have a 24 hour tow truck service.” She said, helping Waverly out of the lifted Jeep, one hand bracing her back, and the flash light crushed between them.

Waverly merely nodded, taking the help out of the car, invitation to keep curled into Nicole for warmth. Nicole was surprised for a moment, when Waverly’s feet hit the ground and she kept holding onto Nicole burrowing into her standardized police jacket. At the same time, she was so touch starved, that she couldn’t help but keep that hand that steadied Waverly down on her back, and hold her firmer as she led the both of them to the passenger side of the police cruiser. 

Once they were both in side, Nicole cranked up the heater to full blast. Willing that the aged car would heat up faster as Waverly shivered beside her in the seat. She was sure that she could hear the other girls teeth chattering. 

“Sorry.” Waverly apologized, through chattering teeth.

Decision already made, Nicole unzipped her jacket, and was throwing it over Waverly’s lap in an instant. She ran pretty hot temperature wise, and was used to the cold weather. Besides she still had her thick uniform on that had sleeves. Not to mention, Waverly was such a frail girl, that Nicole couldn’t help but coo over her. At the same time, she couldn’t help but also be inclined to chivalrous to a pretty girl. 

Which she  _ knows  _ is problematic.

Waverly smiled at this, bringing the fabric righter against her, and rubbing the warm material against her face for a moment, before she realized what she did, and pulled away. She smiled at Nicole, blushing. Her already red cheeks for the snow, growing darker. “Thank you, for the jacket, and coming to get me.”

“Of course. Although, what were you doing out there so late at night?” Nicole couldn’t help but ask, as she peered at the Jeep that was parked into the snow.

It wasn’t even faced in the direction of leaving town. It was like someone did a U-turn, and then parked alongside the road. 

“For research, let me show you!” Waverly cried out in excitement, clearly giddy.

Research?  _ At 2 in the morning?  _ Who was this girl, Nicole couldn't help but think. Especially being related to Wynonna. They seemed like polar opposites.

Waverly seemed to perk up at this, despite being cold. She grabbed her bag that was set on the floor, and rustled through it. She wiped out some folders, and sheets of papers, and propped herself over one leg and leaned closer to Nicole to show her.

“What kind of Earp would I be if I didn’t look into some of the past of Earp county.” She said, showing Nicole a picture of an aged picture of a man, and then some odd shots of the forests. 

While Nicole had seen a fair amount of the agriculture around Purgatory, Nicole felt herself nodding along and interested at what Waverly was saying. A part of it that was actually interesting, and the majority of it was seeing Waverly so excited to show this to someone, and Waverly herself being so enamoured with it. Nicole couldn’t help but being pulled to it, just based on how happy it made Waverly. Which was super lame, considering this was only the second time she had talked to Waverly.

_ You need to get laid Nicole,  _ and stop salivating over poor innocent girls who just want to share their research with you.

“These should be the area of the forest that Wyatt Earp dumped the bodies of the criminal men he hunted.” Waverly explained, rustling her papers. She pointed at one photo of trees, as she peered back out the window to the forest beside them. Her face lost in thought.

Nicole grabbed the picture, looking over. She wracked her head, she did sometimes hike around the forest, because she enjoyed the scenery. Although, she wasn’t so sure if it was on this side of the woods. 

“I don’t think there on this side, I think these trees, and specifically that formation.” Nicole paused, showing the picture back to Waverly and pointing to it. “Would be on the other side of town, near the graveyard.” 

Waverly paused at this, peering closer at the picture. 

_ Shit.  _ Nicole couldn’t help but want to swallow those words, why the hell would you go on and try to correct an actual  _ researcher _ ? Which, she only knows after she prodded at Doc during their passing time, trying to casually inquire information about Waverly. Of course, Doc wouldn’t know subtly if it shaved off his mustache, and Nicole was more grateful for that than ever. She learned a lot of things about Waverly, like her profession, how she came from Alberta, Canada. That she was some sort of genius, and that she was  _ single. _

“You’re right.” Waverly murmured, grabbing for some more papers out of her bag, and comparing them.

_ Phew.  _ Nicole, you really dodged a bullet. Although she couldn’t help but feel a little proud. That she didn’t make a fool out of herself in front of Waverly.

She leaned back further in her seat, looking out in front of them as Waverly fussed beside her. Nicole paused for a second as she settled and realized that she had never started driving. She just started the car, and then got distracted by Waverly. Luckily, Waverly didn’t seem to notice this as she dug further through her bag. The worse case scenario, Nicole could just play it off, and say the car just needs some time to heat up in the weather because it’s so old.

Yeah, it’s just the car- and not Nicole being attention-starved useless  _ lesbian.  _

“10-20? Did you manage to get the woman who was stuck?” The radio blared to life, startling both Nicole and Waverly.

_ Dammit, Jeremy. _

Nicole quickly reached to her shoulder, giving Waverly an apologetic look as she clicked on her radio to respond. “The station, 10-4.” 

Waverly raised her eyebrow at the lie, and gave Nicole a mischievous grin. Nicole didn’t know why she lied, but then again she would have no excuse to give Jeremy over the radio as to why she took so long. Especially with Waverly being able to hear whatever response she would give. She couldn’t just say;  _ Hi Jeremy, I got distracted by a pretty girl and I am being really gay, call later, okay?  _

  
Just the thought made her cheeks burn, and Nicole couldn’t be more thankful that it was mostly dark in the car.

“Okay, cool- do you want to hit up Shorty’s when it opens in an hour?” Jeremy asks, clearly intent on going. 

  
Nicole side eyed Waverly, who was clearly listening. “No, thanks.”

“Okay but-”

She clicked off the radio, cutting him off for the second time that night as she leaned forward, intent on finally driving.

Waverly cleared her throat beside Nicole, as she finally pulled out into the road.

_ Please don’t ask, why I lied- I don’t have an excuse.  _

“How did you know that the tree formation didn’t match up?” Waverly asked, holding her hands in front of the heat coming out of the vents.

Nicole shrugged at that, grateful for the question. “I hike a lot in my free time, since there isn’t a lot to do in Purgatory.”

Beside her, she could feel Waverly looking at her intently at that. The look alone torched something in Nicole, because she knew the  _ weight  _ of that look. It made her giddy, because she was clearly being checked out, even though it was in mostly in a dark car, with her scrunched over and sitting down. Nicole wasn’t insecure though, she did a lot of exercise and took care of herself, to a certain extent she looked good. 

Although, Nicole wasn’t sure if the uniform she wore added to the effect or not, but she desperately hoped it did. Especially with her Stetson on.

“Really?” 

Nicole couldn’t help but grasp the steering wheel tighter to bulge her arms in her uniform at the question. “Yeah, I enjoy the exercise and the scenery.”

There was a bit of silence after that, and Nicole was scared that she was obvious with the flex, which was  _ dumb  _ and she knew it. She was just overzealous with the check out, but to be fair, she couldn’t help herself. 

“You can turn off this road, it will take you to the homestead.” Waverly piped up, motioning to the side road.

Nicole’s hands automatically turned, looking over at Waverly for a moment as she pulled onto the path. “How are you enjoying your visit in Purgatory?” 

Waverly laughed at this. “It’s always something, that’s for sure. I enjoy seeing Wynonna, but the best part is always going back home.” She paused for a moment, looking at Nicole. “Have I apologized for my sisters antics on my first day back?”

Nicole is pretty sure she did, but she will take another apology over the silence. That is for sure. It’s a wonder though, on how someone like Waverly didn’t enjoy being back in her hometown, and pointedly calling the place she came from to visit Purgatory from, her home. It made Nicole wonder, especially when it would seem like someone like Wynonna would typically be the type to run from their hometown, and not stay in it. 

A part of Nicole wanted to investigate the bitter tone that lined her answer, but then thought better of it. She didn’t need to upset Waverly, considering they didn’t know each other that well. 

“It’s fine, the table is fixed and their tabs are paid for.” Nicole replied easily, deciding to skip on the initial answer to her own question. 

Nicole’s attention was easily cast away as the dark road finally started to light up at the end of the way, to a ram-shackled farm home covered in Christmas lights. It was a nice house, although you could clearly tell that at some point it was uninhabitable and then rebuilt completely. It was a beautiful sight for Nicole’s tired eyes, especially with the home being radiated by the fallen snow.

Which also made Nicole realize, that after knowing Wynonna for so long, that she never knew where she lived, or even that she lived here. Nicole for sure wouldn’t of pinpointed this house to Wynonna if she didn’t know that she owned this land and lived here, she thought as she parked the car in front of the porch next to the  _ lack of  _ Wynonna’s rusty truck.

“Thank you for the ride, and the help.” Waverly spoke up, breaking the silence that was drawn out when Nicole parked, as they both stared out in front of the house.

Nicole turned over to Waverly, smiling. “Of course, it’s all apart of the job.”

Waverly paused for a moment at that, hand on the door handle.

“Do you think- that some time you could help me find where that tree formation is?” Waverly asked uncertain-ly, hugging her bag to her chest that she picked off the floor.

Nicole thrown off, could only nod.  _ She wants me to help her go find some trees? _ While Nicole should be more interested in why the trees were so important, Nicole was more enamored on spending so time with the girl seated across from her. 

Waverly cheered at this, leaning over to give Nicole an awkward hug over the console. Nicole barely got a chance to smell Waverly’s perfume and give her an awkward pat on the back, before Waverly pulled away and was opening the door and vibrating in excitement.

“Alright, I will see you later!” She waved as she climbed out of the car, and scurried dramatically to the door.

“I am going to do some more research on that formation!” Waverly called out from the porch as she opened the door, clearly excited and keen on letting Nicole know even though she just climbed out of Nicole’s car.

  
Waverly turned back one more time and winked at Nicole before she shut the door. 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the closed door, the twinkling bright lights of the house reflecting on her windshield.

She felt happy for the first time around the holidays. Typically it was a reminder of her lack of family, and loneliness. Although, with Waverly Earp around, she couldn’t help but feel not lonely. Especially when Waverly wanted to spend time with her, and was so full of life, in a sleepy town, that it felt like Nicole was being woken up after hibernation.

Nicole was going to take this feeling and run with it while she could. She didn’t know what had come to be, with her and Waverly, when Waverly would leave after the holidays. What she did know that it was December 20th, and there were at least one more week she could soak up that feeling with. 

Nicole peered at the clock, stunned that it was already 5:30. At the same time, she was grateful that her shift was already done, but she was still burning with energy. 

“10-56, is Wynonna on duty?” Nicole asked, clicking her radio.

“Yeah, she got on a few minutes ago, although she said you weren’t at the station. Where are you?” Jeremy investigated, mouth full of food. 

Wynonna probably brought donuts and coffee, and after the night Nicole had, she couldn’t be more grateful for the lure of caffeine and sugary sweets.

Pushing open the door to the station 10 minutes later she was greeted with a bright eyed and bushy tailed Wynonna. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t believe her and Waverly’s timing on missing Wynonna leaving for work. Nicole immediately could feel herself grabbing a coffee left on the desk, and hungrily grabbing for one the glazed donuts.

Beside her she could see Wynonna looking at her dazedly as she sipped her coffee in between bites of her donut. “What?” She asked.

Wynonna looked at her impressed. “I have never seen you so excited for my daily morning coffee and donuts.” 

Nicole shrugged at this.

Jeremy rolled into the room in his roll-y chair, donut in hand. “She was gone for a few hours helping a girl stuck in the snow, so I can’t blame Nicole for being hungry.” 

Way to sell a girl out, Jeremy.

Luckily, Wynonna wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. She didn’t even seem phased at the phrase and merely shrugged through her own bite of donut. 

“Everyone had a better night than me, Nicole rescues lonely ladies out of the snow.” Wynonna pauses, chewing. “Then my sister has a late night rendezvous, she wasn’t home all night.” She reveals, licking at her sticky palm.

Nicole for a second almost opened her mouth, and spilled the truth. Until she realized that Waverly had took her police jacket, and then wondered on how that would have looked. Then again, Nicole wonders how Wynonna didn’t recognize Waverly’s Jeep parked in the snow when she drove to work. 

How hilarious. _ Hi, Wynonna. I am the late night, rendezvous. _

“What, really?” Jeremy cried out, leaning forward in his chair.

“Yeah, I wonder who it is.” Wynonna said conspiratorially, making quick eye contact with them as she tapped her sticky fingers across the desk.

Nicole deciding to exclude herself on the gossip, picked up her cup, and shuffled the main radio t Wynonna before making her way out. As the door shut behind her, she could still hear the two of them gossiping about Waverly. At times like these, Nicole really wonders on how the two of them are related, with Waverly being so different from Wynonna.

“Hey, Robin. Do you think it’s Rosita?” Wynonna yelled, followed by the clacking of chairs.

_ Were they having a jousting contest again with the roll-y chairs? _

Wait,  _ Rosita? _

Nicole peered over across the police department at the street lined up in decorations, and Waverly on her mind. What was the pain of a holiday fling, when it made her  _ happy? _ She couldn’t help but ponder as she got in her car. The sun was rising, and immediately when she sat down the sun blared her in the eyes.

Sighing and flipping down her viser, she leaned over to grab her sunglasses in her console, when she looked over and saw that Waverly had forgotten her beanie. Automatically she reached over and grabbed it. Nicole’s mindlessly ran as she held it in her hands, silently. Her thumb unconsciously ran across the fabric, before setting it down and turning on her car.

Nicole backed up, peering into her rear-view mirror as she headed back towards the homestead.


End file.
